<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>A wisp of flame by MorpheusEnMemori (Its_Darling)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24793570">A wisp of flame</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Its_Darling/pseuds/MorpheusEnMemori'>MorpheusEnMemori (Its_Darling)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Team Fortress 2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Death, Ficlet, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Injury, M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 10:42:05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,228</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24793570</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Its_Darling/pseuds/MorpheusEnMemori</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>An old set of fanfics, the first chapter being that tumblr TF2 Smissmas of... 2017? Prompt was Medic/Pyro fluff but unfortunately I am an angsty writer and I am for the slow burn too.<br/>And the next one was just a random exploration of Medic in Pyroland, it's exactly what it is on the tin.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Medic/Pyro (Team Fortress 2)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>23</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Frohes neues Jahr</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/gifts"></a>.</li>



    </ul></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    
<p></p><div class="">
  <p>It’s the day after New Year’s Eve, and that bunch of idiots had to send off fireworks. Dumpkoffs. Drinking and fireworks never mix, and the large bulk of his own teammates just had to participate. Now his infirmary is a mess of patients (sans Pyro and Spy), and Medic has to deal with...</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>New Year shenanigans.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Somehow, the Engineer had a pot of peculiar greens. Collard greens, he says. It doesn’t smell like typical American cooking.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>The same went with the Soldier, who had those strange peas with black spots.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Something about fortune. It’s all related to fortune.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>It’s silly. Demo had gotten injured that way, unable to cross a blocked threshold. He’s still crying in his sleep over it.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>The Scout is, surprisingly, resting, having said something about hearing the ball drop. Whatever that means.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>He’d never expected Heavy, of all people, to burn himself. Some sort of tradition that involved burning a slip of paper, tossing it in a glass of champagne, and drinking it. Some of the steps were muddled. Somehow.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>The Sniper... who knows, he’s hiding in his camper. Medic leaves him alone. He doesn’t have the bed space.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>But, there’s some strange banging happening around the base. It has very distinct thumps, and it seemed to conversely get further and closer with every moment. Eventually, Medic is sure he’s hearing the thumping in the hallway. He ignores it, in favor of keeping his patients’ thinly threatened healing. He’s replacing some bandages right when Pyro, of all people, stumbles into the room.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>He’s holding onto the bread monster, mumbling something about evil spirits, and starts banging on the wall.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>No one pays him any mind, except for Medic.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“What are you doing?” he asks.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Pyro pauses, gripping onto the bread monster affectionately. His mumbles are always a little hard to hear, but he pieces it together.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Bread scares away the evil spirits.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Not you too...” Medic says.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Also there’s Spies in the kitchen eating pancakes.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>That one made the Medic pause. Spies. Plural. Medic suspects the pancakes are actually crepes, but that was beside the point.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Spies. Plural.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Medic grabs his bonesaw. Spy is normally a reasonable man, but given what happened with that debauchery, Medic found it fit to correct this behavior. Pyro follows, hitting the walls and cursing the evil spirits along the way.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Why didn’t you burn the other Spy?” Medic secretly wishes it was both of them. What in the world had got in his mind.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>I don’t have my flamethrower, remember last New Years?</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Ah. That one was a significantly more interesting New Year. He’d had a few Pfannkuchens, and all of them had mustard in them. At the start of that year, he thought it was just a weird prank.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Then everything went horrendously wrong.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>That’s alright, he was not having a repeat of the past year, he won’t let that BLU Spy-</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Stepping into the kitchen, he finds the RED Spy laughing over something, and one decidedly dead BLU Spy on the table. He can tell when people are dead, especially from the blood that has pooled. No gunshot wounds.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>The RED Spy was saying something or other in French, laughing still. It stops when Pyro starts banging the bread on the walls, working on a complaint...</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Medic, being the beacon of reason, threateningly points his bonesaw at the RED Spy and says, “I don’t know what you call this, but whatever it is, I did not want to go through the paperwork and effort of a suicide watch you. You.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Frustrated, Medic lowers his bonesaw, realizing he’s trying once more to reason with a drunk man.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Docteur I didn’t-” the Spy starts.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Of course you didn’t! Hardly anyone here seems to take much thought of themselves.” Medic says.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>He leaves, knowing Spy can handle himself. Unexpectedly, Pyro follows.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Thank you Doc, I’ve been trying to get the kitchen for ages. But the Spies were playing some weird Spy death game.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“The others should let you have your axe, considering the situation.” Medic muses.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Yeah, but now you won’t be cursed this coming year.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>The statement made Medic pause, glancing behind him. It was rare that Medic had moments of kindness, since most tended to regard him as a mad doctor. Well, he is, but he’s far more reasonable than what people give him credit for.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Ah, sorry?” Medic asks.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>You know, the last year was awful and you blamed the mustard. Pyro holds out the bread monster, which affectionately snaps its jaws at Medic. So I decided to take up an old New Year’s tradition, beat the spirits out. Demo said it was a great idea.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Oh. Medic did recall cursing the mustard once, but he was so sure he did so in German... Pyro ambles away, chuckling and playing with the bread monster. Normally, Medic would remind Pyro of the dangers, and would usually get something about how the bread monster wasn’t that horrendous.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Now? Medic needed to sort the strange feeling in his chest. This went beyond what anyone has done in a long while, and he needed...</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Well, certainly not a drink. He and Pyro can be the responsible party for today.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>And maybe he can think about how this year, it could include a little more Pyro.</p>
</div>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>My idea is that there's one braincell in this entire team.<br/>Soldier never has it.<br/>And Medic and Pyro fight for it.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. pyroland</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Mild warning of Unreality</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p></p><div class="">
  <p>“You want me to- What?”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>A pair of goggles lies on Medic’s desk, all while Pyro giddily clapped. He’s heard of this device, it supposedly shows the inside of Pyro’s mind. Pyrovision, where the goggles looked exactly like the mask Pyro wears.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Very few wanted to know. Medic had a stance that he didn’t want to know either. But that was before the New Year’s Day event.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Tapping his fingers on the desk, Medic takes a deep breath and takes them. Pyro waits in anticipation. While getting them on was no effort, Medic was unprepared for the images he saw.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Glorious, colorful, and very... saccharine. The images reminds Medic of candy, the tooth-rotting-after-one sort. Pyro takes hold of his hand, and Medic follows. Fields and meadows, it was beautiful after being around nothing but hot deserts.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>He had a moment where he wanted to test the goggles, but he finds himself too  focused on Pyro. It’s rare to see him so excited, the kind of endearment that Medic could not say in English.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>And he can hear Pyro.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“See, there’s the fields where we play with the BLUs. Sometimes smokey man likes to poke out from that wall, it’s a great game!”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Playing? That explains so much, and it makes Medic want to ask so many questions. But, Pyro drags him further, where Medic now wants to know the actual counterparts without the goggles, but many places were starting to look familiar. A bridge, the nests Sniper uses where they are literal nests in large trees with stairs carved out of them.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>And on it continues, to where Medic had to smile. Bright imagery, wonderful little creatures and Medic only occasionally feels the overbearing warmth. Many would call this madness, but seeing how Pyro can manage in hostile territory... He always wanted to understand, and he has the best chance at sorting out this uncertain dance between them. They’ve had traditional dates, the dinners that each of them made for each other, the outings in town, and so on. But this meant so much more...</p>
</div>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>My idea is that there's one braincell in this entire team.<br/>Soldier never has it.<br/>And Medic and Pyro fight for it.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>